One Piece: The Armada Mission
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: The fanfiction that introduces my new Kamen Rider OC.
1. Chapter 1: Armada Arrival

**Chapter 1**

A man got up from the ground, he was young, mid to late 20s had short blond hair and wore a British Royal Navy captain's dress uniform.

He looked around to see forest area in front of him and a wall behind him, indicating he's on some kind of island.

The man seemed to speak in a british accent as well.

"Where am i? What is this place?" The Captain asked himself as he kept looking around before deciding to start looking around for anyone on the island.

The Captain started walking around as a figure watched him from the shadows.

After a few minutes of walking, the sound of sword swinging was heard, causing the captain to hide behind a tree to avoid being seen.

He looked and gasped at what he saw.

It was a tan-furred, blond-haired, curvaceous and well-endowed canine mink with dog ears, a dog-like snout and a large bushy tail. She was wearing long blue pants, black high heeled shoes, a green and white striped bikini, a blue cloth was around her pants and a blue mini cape.

Her cutlass had a golden circular hilt and a black scabbard was on her back.

"What's going on? Why is a dog holding a sword?" The Captain thought as he got back to hiding before seeing a figure coming towards him.

He dodged it and the figure was revealed. She was a white furred, blond-haired, curvaceous rabbit mink with rabbit ears, a rabbit-like nose, a large round fluffy tail, she wore a short orange dress with a green cape, a single rabbit paw-like glove on her left hand and brown boots. She seemed to be half the size the dog was as she started approaching the captain, causing him to back up before being stopped by the sight of the dog, putting the cutlass' blade near the captain's neck.

"Who are you? Are you a Marine?" The dog asked the captain.

"No, I am not." The Captain responded.

"Then, you're a pirate!" The rabbit exclaimed.

The captain responded again. "No, i am not a pirate."

"Then who are you?" The dog asked once again.

"My name is Trevor Adams, I am a captain in the British Royal Navy." The Captain said.

"Navy? Then you are a Marine!" The rabbit exclaimed.

" Hold on, Carrot. He's not wearing a Marine uniform and he didn't identify himself as one." The dog told the rabbit, now revealed as Carrot.

"Where are you from, Trevor?" The dog asked.

"I'm from a country called England" Trevor responded.

"England? I never heard of that place." Carrot said.

"Me, either." The dog responded.

The dog let Trevor go from the cutlass.

"Look, just go back to your ship and leave. You are trespassing." The dog told Trevor.

" I...don't have a ship." Trevor responded.

"Then how did you get here?" Carrot asked.

" Well, it's kind of a long story, but given the fact you never heard of England. Long story short, i'm from another world."

The two minks were shocked at the revelation.

"Another world, how?" Carrot asked.

"Like i said, long story. By the way, i never got your name" Trevor responded and asked.

" My name is Wanda" The dog responded.

"Wanda!"

Wanda and Carrot looked up and so did Trevor in the direction of the voice.

The voice seemed to come from a shadow up on the treetops.

"Wanda, Who's that?" Trevor asked.

"Pedro" Wanda responded.

The voice, now known as Pedro revealed himself to be a large, male feline mink with spotted fur, white ears with one of them being torn. and long, wavy blond hair the covered one of his eyes, he wore a light green shirt, a green cape, black pants and black boots.

"Who is this trespasser?" Pedro asked.

"He says he's a captain" Wanda responded.

"So he's a marine, moo?" Another voice asked, the voice revealed to be a large, orange-skinned bull mink with two large horns, a small nose and long, messy, light orange hair flowing down his back. He wore dark clothing with a light cape draped above his shoulders.

"That's Roddy." Wanda said to Trevor before responding to Roddy.

"He's not with the Marines, he's a captain with something called the British Royal Navy." Wanda told Roddy.

"It doesn't matter, he's still trespassing." Another voice said, revealing to be a large, grey skinned gorilla mink with large canine teeth, small eyes, a mustache and a black afro, he was wearing a suit with a dark-colored cravat.

"That's Blackback, or BB as we call him." Wanda told Trevor.

"Look, he doesn't have a ship and he says he's from another world." Wanda told BB.

"Guys, maybe we should hear him out." A female voice said, revealing to be a reindeer mink of average height with long light pink hair, wearing a dark cloak draped around her back.

"And that's Milky" Wanda told Trevor.

"I'm sorry, But he's not welcome here." Pedro said as the four jumped from the rooftops, facing Trevor.

A light blue-haired squirrel mink with tan fur, a dark patch on her forehead down to her nose, a large bushy brown tail with two dark stripes down the center, wearing a frilly yellow blouse with short puffy sleeves, a pink skirt with two layers and red pumps watched from a tree in shyness as Trevor unbuttoned his jacket, revealing a belt connecting to a rectangular-shaped device with a coin slot in the middle and two small cutlasses on both sides of the coin slot.

Trevor reached to side of the belt and pulled out a gold coin and put it in the slot as Pedro charged at him.

"Kamen Rider!" Trevor yelled as he pushed both cutlasses down.

The belt yelled out "Armada!" as Trevor turned into a flash of gold, knocking Pedro back.

When it disappeared, Trevor had transformed into a armored warrior with black spandex and gold armor on his arms, legs and shoulders with X shaped armor on his chest, a gold helmet with a X shaped golden visor, black mask and a cavalier hat merged into the helmet.

All of the minks became shocked at the revelation as Trevor announces what he is now.

"Kamen Rider Armada!"

 **Chapter 2, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Backstories

**Chapter 2**

 ***Cue Moero! Kamen Rider by Rider Chips***

 **"Let's Go!"** (Shows Trevor transforming into Kamen Rider Armada)

 **Tobe Tobe Takaku sora wo yuke** (Shows Trevor on a Royal Navy battleship, Zou, The Guardians, Wanda, Carrot and Tristan.)

 **Seiringu Janpu Asu e tobe** (Shows the strawhats on the Thousand Sunny and with them are the Gokaigers, SHOCKER combatmen saluting and Marines aiming their guns.)

 **Moero Henshin Inochi-gake** (Trevor putting a coin and pushing down on the cutlasses, Yelling "Kamen Rider!" and transforming into Armada.)

 **Onore wo kaete tsuppashire** (Shows Trevor putting on his coat, Wanda giving him a black cavalier hat and Trevor putting it on as he stands with Wanda, Carrot and the Guardians.)

 **Fumetsu no Raidaa Kamen Raidaa** (Shows Trevor entering a prison cell, freeing the chains from a injured Pedro's wrists, Trevor yelling something at the Marines which managed to piss them off, and Armada carrying an unconscious, injured Pedro and running as Marines chase after him.)

 **Tatakai no toki wa ima Tatakai no toki ga kita** (Shows Wanda coming up to Trevor and hold his hand and they both start looking at the moonlight as she gives him a dog kiss and they both start blushing.)

 **Moero (Jump!) Moero (Fight!)** (Shows Armada summoning his black muskets with gold trim, Him performing a golden X slash and standing in front of a explosion.)

 **Moero Moero Moero Moero Kamen Raidaa** (Shows a barrage of Marine ships, three royal navy battleships, the gun turrets turning on the Marine ships and firing all at once, and Trevor, Wanda and Carrot sitting on the wall and they look up at the sky as the logo appears.)

 ***Song ends***

"You Bastard!" Pedro yelled as he started charging at Trevor once more.

Trevor then pulled another coin out, put it in the Armada Driver and pressed down on the cutlasses.

"Cutlass!" The Driver yelled, summoning two black cutlasses with a gold trim in time for Trevor to block Pedro's cutlass.

"What!?" Pedro exclaimed as he started swinging more to only have his attacks blocked.

Trevor then jumped and flipped over Pedro, accidentally stepping on his tail.

Pedro screamed and tears started streaming down his face as he held his tail in stinging pain.

"Sorry there, mate." Trevor said as Pedro still held his tail.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHY DID YOU STEP ON MY TAIL!?" Pedro yelled.

" Woah, i said i was sorry." Trevor responded.

Roddy charged at Trevor and managed to pin him down, So Trevor kicked him in the "Bullhorns" to get the bull off him.

Roddy groaned as he held his "Bullhorns" in pain.

"Okay, i may have had to do it but, sorry." Trevor said to Roddy.

"Electro!" BB yelled, releasing a lightning blast towards Armada, causing him to redirect it and shock BB with his own lightning.

"Whoops. Sorry."Trevor said as BB fell to the ground, Trevor looked up at Milky for a minute or two before smiling.

"You're not going to fight me, are you?" Trevor asked Milky.

Milky sighed as she put her cutlass down.

"No, i'm not going to fight you" Milky said.

"Milky! What's the meaning of this!?" Pedro yelled.

"Look, let him tell why he's here and then decide if he should be allowed here. You boys just charged at him because he wasn't from here!" Milky responded.

Pedro started to get up as anger started getting the best of him.

"Fine! Then i'll decide myself!" Pedro said as he unleashed a lightning streak at Trevor, causing the captain to redirect it.

As Trevor was about to let it fly, he saw the squirrel peeking at him before she hid behind the tree again. Because of this, Trevor shot the lightning in another direction where there was nobody to accidentally hit.

"What happened!? Why did you hesitate!?" Pedro yelled.

"There's someone hiding behind the tree." Trevor responded.

Trevor started to approach where the squirrel was.

"It's okay, i'm not going to hurt you." Trevor said before the squirrel started peeking again.

"Y-You're not?" The squirrel asked.

"No." Trevor answered.

The squirrel came out of the shadows and revealed herself.

"Tristan?" Pedro asked, revealing the squirrel's name.

"Tristan? Nice name." Trevor complimented.

"Thank you...uh…?"Tristan said.

"Trevor. Trevor Adams" Trevor responded.

"Okay. Thank you, Trevor." Tristan said.

"You're welcome, Tristan" Trevor responded.

Trevor then turned to the three boys.

"Are you bloody idiots done now?" Trevor asked.

Roddy and BB were still in pain from the fight and Pedro was now in shock that he almost hurt Tristan.

"I'll take that as a yes." Trevor said before demorphing, revealing himself to Tristan.

"Are you...a Marine?" Tristan asked.

"No, I'm with a military branch called the Navy." Trevor answered.

"What does the navy do?" Tristan asked.

As Trevor started taking off his jacket, he answered. " The Navy protects countries shores from foreign threats by sea."

"Trevor, that's what the Marines do." Wanda said as Trevor took off his jacket.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"The Marines do the same thing the Navy does." Wanda responded.

"Well, where i come from, the Marines or the Marine Corps are called to fight on Land, Sea and Air. They aren't sailors, They're soldiers."Trevor said.

"The Marines are the Naval force to the World Government, They are also corrupt. They let big Pirates get away with heinous crimes only if they get a share of their treasure." Wanda explained to Trevor, who was now fueling with rage.

"Did any country try to fight back?" Trevor asked.

"Everything is controlled by the World Government, my people have suffered at the hands of them. Some were killed, others were taken into Slavery." Wanda said.

"Okay, now they just crossed the line there!" Trevor said.

"Do you have Slavery where you're from?" Carrot asked.

Trevor sighed and answered. "We used to. But now it's a crime to have a slave...Some countries even consider Death as punishment."

"Oh, my god!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I know, some countries can be pretty damn harsh." Trevor responded.

"No, Trevor, You're bleeding." Tristan said.

Trevor looked at his right arm to see a scrape on it.

"Oh. I guess i must have got it while battling." Trevor said.

Wanda then turned to Pedro.

"Alright, Pedro, Why don't you retreat and cool off?" Wanda asked.

"Fine. Guardians, retreat!" Pedro said as Roddy and BB got up and flew into the treetops.

"Bye, guys. Bye, Trevor." Milky said.

"Cheerio, Milky" Trevor responded.

"Bye, Milky." Both Wanda and Carrot said as Milky flew into the rooftops.

"Alright, Trevor. Let's get you to the hospital." Tristan said.

"Tristan, it's just a scrape." Trevor responded.

"Well, i am a nurse though." Tristan said.

"In that case, maybe i'll go." Trevor responded as the four walked towards the hospital.

"By the way, Trevor. What's that "Kamen Rider Armada" thing about anyway?" Carrot asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Carrot." Trevor answered as he started to tell the story of how he became a Kamen Rider.

 **Chapter 3, coming soon.**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
